Meantime
by CheapNovelty
Summary: Adam is released early from the hospital and decides to visit Eli and Clare...things don't go as planned. Takes place after Dead and Gone 2


**I meant to post this up before Nowhere to Run aired, but alas, it didn't work out. Obviously this takes place after Dead and Gone pt. 2 and just pretend the Halloween special never ever happened. **

**I don't own Degrassi. Review!**

**I also recently got a tumblr account so if any of you guys wanna chat or whatever come follow me: cheapnovelty87**

"Do you need a ride honey?" Audra Torres called out.

"No thanks, I'll walk. Eli's house isn't that far" her son, Adam answered walking out the front door and into the warm summer weather.

It had been a little over a week since prom and Adam had just been released from the hospital that morning. The doctors first thought he wouldn't be able to leave until the next day, but seeing how Adam's recovery was already going quicker than most, he was let out early.

Adam had spent the first half of the day under his mom's constant supervision, making sure he wasn't in pain and bringing him anything he needed. It was nice being waited on, but he really just wanted to get out of the house and start his summer, his stay in the hospital had already delayed him enough, he didn't want to waste any more time.

He had made many summer plans with Eli, Clare, Dave, Wesley and Connor, everything from movie marathons, video game sessions and camping, but he was most excited to get started on the one's that included his two best friends. After his accident, both Eli and Clare promised they would hang out together more often then they had at the end of the school year, obviously feeling bad for the distance that was prominent around prom. Now, they didn't mean the three of them hanging out, but each one of them with Adam separately.

Adam couldn't help but be disappointed at this, he was hoping for a misfit reunion, but figured he should just be happy they were willing to be civil with one another for his sake.

After he was shot, Clare and Eli both visited Adam everyday, Eli bringing along snacks while Clare carried in comics. They usually arrived at the same time and despite all their troubles between them, seemed to get along to please Adam. He was grateful of course; he knew it had to be weird for them to spend all day laughing and joking with each other like nothing had happened.

Adam was hoping that he could somehow convince all of them to hangout together at least once like they used to. They'd been doing a decent job of acting civil, what's a little more? And if all else fails, Adam wouldn't be against pulling the do-whatever-your-shot-best-friend-wants card. If he had to guilt trip them, he would, he just hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

Aside from visiting him, Adam wondered how they had spent their summer so far. Alli was away at science camp and Fiona was still in rehab, so they didn't have a ton of options. A part of him was hoping maybe they hung out together one or twice, especially since that'd lessen the weirdness that was sure to come if (when) they all did hang out, but he knew they wouldn't want to spend any more time together than they had to. He figured Eli stayed at home or hung out with Imogen while Clare probably made out with Jake the whole time.

It was just past noon now as Adam approached Eli's house. Eli and Clare usually came by to visit him between 1:00 and 2:00 each day so Adam was planning on dropping by the Goldsworthy's house for a bit then head over to the Edwards residence before either Clare or Eli left for the hospital.

Of course, maybe they left early today? They could be at the hospital right now wondering where the hell he was. Adam was pretty sure his surprise wouldn't have the same effect if it was some middle aged nurse with a hairlip telling his friends that he had left earlier and just decided not to tell them. He could already picture the glares he would receive. With that thought in his mind he raced his way up the steps and knocked harshly on the door of the Goldsworthy house praying Eli was still there.

The door opened seconds later revealing Cece Goldsworthy decked out in a jumble of denim and fishnets. She brushed aside some of her platinum hair as a wide smile came across her face, "Adam! Hey baby, what are you doing here? Eli said you wouldn't be released until tomorrow!" Before he could respond Cece wrapped him in a tight bear hug and welcomed him inside.

"I got out early, came to surprise Eli" Adam answered slightly panting after the bone crushing hug as Cece went over to finish unloading some grocery bags. "Oh, isn't that sweet of you? He'll be happy to see you. How is your arm?" Adam shrugged, taking a cookie Cece offered him, "it's still a little sore but it'll be fine." "Well I'm glad you're okay. You had us all pretty worried for a bit there." Adam nodded sheepishly, swallowing his cookie, "Is Eli home?" She paused a moment, "I'm not sure. We just got back from the store, but I would assume so, he's probably in his room. Go on up sweetie, just be quiet, Bullfrog just went to bed, he works late tonight." He nodded heading toward the stairs, "Thanks Cece."

He made his way up the stairs cautiously, afraid to wake Bullfrog; he assumed the large man would not be happy if he was awoken just because Adam wanted to surprise his son. He could hear Cece's soft humming downstairs as he stopped in front of Eli's door.

The padlock that had been there before when he and Clare came over was now gone, but the large skull and crossbones remained. Adam shook his head dismissively and placed his ear to the wood.

Eli was there, he was sure of it, Adam could hear the stereo playing and noise he assumed was the bed creaking. He was probably just sitting in there reading a comic, he had no idea what was coming. He smiled deviously with anticipation and slowly turned the handle, ready to startle his friend.

He quickly threw open the door, stepped in the room with his arms (well, arm) wide and a grin upon his face, "Surpri-…"

The words quickly died before ever leaving his mouth, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think, all he could do was see. And what he saw now made him wish he came charging up the stairs banging pots and pans together while screaming at the top of his lungs. Who cares if Bullfrog was asleep? Not Adam anymore, it was because of Bullfrog being asleep that he had to sneak upstairs and walk into this!

There was Eli alright, Adam didn't need to worry about him being at the hospital because he was definitely here, in his bedroom, shirtless, on top of Clare Edwards, who also by the way, was _not_ at the hospital.

They must not have heard Adam enter because they kept kissing and pawing at each other like a couple of animals much to Adam's dismay. Clare's dainty hands were sliding up and down Eli's bare back, one slid up to tug at the back of his hair the other playfully grabbed Eli's butt.

Adam thought he was going to die of shock right then and there, his eyes were bulging out of his head and his mouth had gone dry from being open so long. He was frozen, he couldn't move. He willed his legs to take him away from this God forsaken room, but they stood defiant. Suddenly, things took a turn for the worst; Clare started to moan as Eli's head dipped down to suck on her neck while his hand started to venture up her shirt.

Seeing his friends, the two that were supposed to not even be able to talk to each other right now, be so…so _handsy _with one another seemed to give Adam the kick he needed.

After standing there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, Adam's instincts took over and he loudly exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

The noise seemed to startle Eli, but it apparently was not enough for Clare who was still caught up in Eli's touch. The dark haired boy quickly tore his lips from Clare and sat up, ready to make up an excuse that his mother would believe. But, when he turned to the door it was not Cece, but his best friend Adam. The same Adam who was supposed to be in the hospital right now but instead was standing in his doorway holding one arm out while the other lay in a sling, eyes popping and mouth gaping. Eli was simply confused at first until he looked Adam in the eye…but Adam wasn't looking at him. Eli followed his horrified gaze and when he saw what it was Adam was looking at he quickly retracted his hand from Clare's shirt and covered himself shouting, "Oh my God!"

Clare finally seemed to realize something was up, either from the lack of Eli's touch or his sudden outburst, we'll never know. Her eyes opened and she looked perplexed at a blushing Eli before her with his hands on his crotch. She giggled lightly, she never expected Eli to get embarrassed because of _that_, it's not like it didn't happen before when they were together, it was cute.

But the look Eli shot her told her it was not his…situation that he was embarrassed about. Locking eyes with Clare, Eli shifted his gaze to the door then back again. Confused, she turned to her head to see just what Eli was looking at.

When Clare's eyes landed onto a very shocked Adam's she quickly pieced together exactly what had happened, with a screech twice as loud as the boy's, she cried, "OH MY GOD!" while shoving Eli away from her with a force that sent him toppling off the bed.

Adam's senses seemed to finally kick in as he awkwardly shielded his eyes, listening to feet scuffle and a few harsh whispers. He finally heard the bed creak slightly as he peered from behind his hands to see Eli and Clare sitting awkwardly on the bed with a wide space between them. Both their faces had a red tint and a bad case of bed head, Adam was glad to see Eli put his shirt back on and had a pillow resting on his lap.

Feeling just as embarrassed, Adam shuffled over to Eli's desk chair and sat down silently.

"So…" Adam started only to be interrupted by Eli, "Why aren't you in the hospital?" Adam looked a bit put off so Eli continued, "it's just…you're supposed to be there. In the hospital. And you're not. Why?" Adam chuckled lightly and replied, "They released me this morning. Everything's healing nicely so no need to keep me. I was going to come over and surprise you guys so…surprise" Adam finished lamely, drawing out the last word.

"How did you know I'd be over here?" Clare squeaked out, her voice still a few octaves too high. Adam blushed, "I didn't actually. I was going to surprise Eli first then you, but…" he trailed off. "Oh" Clare said before blushing even more. "Well you surprised us alright" Eli added. "Yeah, myself included" Adam grumbled.

"Hey," Eli said pointing his finger, "that's your own fault. You should've called or something." "That would ruin the whole point of a _surprise_!" Adam exclaimed. "Well at least knock next time." "Next time?" Adam yelped, "please, sweet mother of God don't let there be a next time! My eyes have seen enough. And don't blame me, why didn't you lock the door?" Eli opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it at his blush darkened. "How long were you there exactly?" Clare asked quietly. Adam shot her a look answering, "Way too long" with a shudder.

Before they could continue, Cece's blonde head poked into the room, "Everything alright in here? Oh, Clare honey, when did you get here?" "Oh, um, n-not too long ago. Eli and I were just…watching a movie." Adam scoffed lightly as Cece's eyes traveled to the blank TV and a knowing smile took over her face. "Oh, okaaay. Well I brought you kids some snacks, try to keep it down though, your father's asleep Eli" she said setting down a plate of cookies and ruffling Eli's hair before making her leave, sending Clare a wink along the way.

Eli buried his face in his hands sighing deeply before looking at Adam and saying, "I'm sorry you had to see…all that you saw. You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now." "Actually, I think I might" Adam laughed before asking, "what was it exactly that I walked in on?" Eli shot him an incredulous look, "Do I have to paint a picture for you?" "Oh, no, God no. Trust me, that image is forever burned into my head" Adam grimaced, "I meant with you two. What's going on there?"

Eli and Clare shared a glance, "Um…" "Well…" "Are you guys like together now?" Adam supplied. They shared another look, both concealing smiles as Clare nodded and Eli answered, "I guess you could say that" while smirking at Clare.

"Uh, best friend here, when were you planning on telling me?" Adam exclaimed. "Today actually, when we were gonna visit, but…here you are" Eli replied. Still overcome with the many shocks his day had given him so far, Adam took a moment to let that information sink in. "Well how the hell did that happen, I mean last I know you two can barely stand in a room together now you're…canoodeling on a bed together!" Eli laughed, "Canoodeling, really?" "Yes. It's an innocent term and if I keep saying it maybe I'll convince myself that's all you were doing." Clare's blush resurfaced hearing this, but she laughed along with the other two.

"It all started after you got shot actually, no offence, that night we all came together for you and later, after we knew you'd be okay Eli walked me home" Clare said glancing at Eli, "then we started to hang out everyday before we saw you, usually just at The Dot, we'd visit you, then he'd walk me home each night. We were just trying to be friends again, but the next thing you know…" "You're canoodeling on a bed together" Adam supplied. "Not what I was going to say, but yes, I guess that works too" Clare laughed as Eli threw an arm around her, the awkwardness now gone.

Adam was happy for his friends, but he had one thing on his mind that was bugging him, "But…what about Jake Clare?" She signed, "Jake dumped me at prom. Remember when I told you about our parents dating?" Adam nodded, "well now they're engaged."

Once again, Adam was overcome by shock as he choked on the air momentarily, but as the seconds drew on he became more and more uncomfortable. "Oh. Um, do you think you should jump into a relationship right now then? I mean…" Clare laughed shortly placing one hand over Adam's while her other went over Eli's, "Eli is not a rebound, Adam. Believe me. Jake and I…we just wouldn't work. There was nothing there beyond attraction, I never loved him. _Jake_ was the rebound. It just took me a little while to realize that" she finished stealing a warm look at Eli. "Phew" Adam sighed, obviously relieved, "I knew you never liked that lumberjack, he was too tall for you anyway."

The three of them laughed, completely at ease like they had so many times before, instantly bringing an idea to Adam. "So…" he drawled out, gaining his friend's attention, "does this mean The Misfits are back together?" Eli and Clare exchanged a thoughtful look and turned back to Adam grinning, "The Misfits are back together" Eli confirmed. "Booyeah!" Adam cried, throwing his good arm in the air while the other two laughed.

"I think this calls for a Misfit hug" Clare sang while the two boys groaned but hugged each other nonetheless, secretly just as happy they could all be friends again.

"Haha, Fiona owes me twenty bucks, double booyeah!" Adam announced cheerfully. "What for?" Clare asked. "Well, a while back Miss Coyne and I made a little bet on whether or not you two lovebirds would get back together" Adam informed. "She bet against us?" Eli said faking hurt, placing a hand to his chest. "You should use that twenty and buy us dinner" Clare suggested. "Or I could buy Eli a lock and teach him how to use it" Adam teased. "Ha ha, real funny Torres. We could just buy you a little bell to put around your neck so we can hear whenever you're near" Eli joked. "I would look cute in a bell" Adam noted.

The three of them spent the rest of the night laughing and joking together about every little thing, even calling up Fiona and informing her of her debt, but the whole time each one was just thinking how happy they were together again.


End file.
